New Beginnings
by etafeen
Summary: Takes place after college as Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley start their new lives after college ends. Maybe some Brooke thrown in!
1. Default Chapter

Peyton and Lucas have lived together since college ended. Although they did not go to the same school both wound up going to school in New York City. After a big fight towards the end of senior year the two did not speak through graduation and the summer. After the fall term of college Lucas went out one night to pick up some takeout while studying and Peyton was doing the same at the same restaurant. The two decided to have dinner together and started speaking and working out their problems. Neither one could really remember what the fight had been about and they decided to start their relationship all over again with a fresh slate. They spent the entire night talking about their goals and dreams. Lucas wanted a degree in psychology dealing with children who have had bad family experiences. Peyton still wanted to go into drawing. She was going to the art institute working on comics and also paint more.

After four years are college Peyton and Lucas were living together and had been dating pretty much since running into each other that night at the restaurant. They found their relationship was much better than in highschool. The petty things didn't matter anymore and they were completely in love with each other. They had talked about the future many times both saying they wanted to get married and have kids but that is after they have settled down with their work. Lucas still had to set up his practice and Peyton wanted to get a good job.

Peyton and Lucas still kept in touch with Nathan and Haley. They had decided to go to school together close to home at UNC, where Haley got an academic scholarship and Nathan played basketball. The two of them were still married but went through a rough time the first year of college. Both wanted to experience the college life like most freshmen except they werent like most freshmen. After surviving the rough time they flourished and both were graduating with honors and jobs lined up in New York. Nathan got his degree in business and was working with some sports bars where he was going to become part owner and Haley became a sports therapist, where she lined up a job with the New York Knicks and also the New York Giants. Peyton and Lucas were excited their two close friends were moving to New York City so they could all hang out all the time.

It was the last night before their lives would officially start with Lucas interning at a private practice and Peyton working for the New Yorker. They decided to have a relaxing night of ordering in food and watching some movies. Peyton had been out most of the day shopping getting ready for tomorrow. Both were super excited. Lucas had spent the entire day preparing the night. He could not believe that tonight was the night that would officially change their lives forever. He spent the morning talking to his mom getting some advice and going over some details. He also talked to Peyton's dad. After being gone most of her highschool years Peyton's dad finally settled down and stayed in Tree Hill. The two had become very close along with Lucas who almost felt like Mr. Sawyer was like a father to him.

**Please review so I can know if I should continue... I promise next chapter will be very interesting, this was just laying down the backround. **


	2. chapter 2

Lucas had planned everything out perfectly. Peyton would call before she came home like she did every day just to let him know and then he would put the finishing touches on. He had prepared dinner. She would be shocked. Lucas rarely cooked and when he did it was always a five-course meal. This time he outdid himself. He made lobster ravioli some made bread, a great dessert, a good salad and some appetizers. With the time he had left over he took a shower and put on a nice suit. He then started decorating. Earlier that day he had purchased over 3 dozen red roses. He started sprinkling them from the entrance to the bedroom. Once on the bed he put a dozen red and light pink roses and under Peyton's pillow hid a small gift. Lucas then went back into the kitchen and set the table, with their favorite china and lit some candles. He poured some wine, and put the champagne on ice in the freezer. Lucas was sitting down watching some TV when he heard Peyton come in. "Luke you here? What's going on?" Lucas walked into the entry way and greeting Peyton with a kiss. "Hey babe, how was shopping?" Luke looked at all her bags and knew that she had accomplished what she wanted. The only bag he didn't see was one from Victoria's Secret. "Shopping was great I got exactly what I needed and had some fun as well, I also bought you a shirt for tomorrow, thinking you might want to wear something new." "Well why don't you relax a little and have some wine, I will put your bags in our room and dinner will be ready soon." " I thought that we were just ordering in tonight and relaxing and watching some movies," Peyton asked. "I thought it was the last night before we officially became adults and our new lives started that we should celebrate so I made a nice dinner." Peyton was relaxing watching a movie on Lifetime while Lucas got everything ready. He put all her new clothes away and then walked back into the living room and into the kitchen where he made final touches on the floor. "Peyt, dinner's ready." Peyton made her way to the table where she noticed the candles and the nice dinner. "Luke I think you outdid yourself this time, what are we eating?" "Well I remember how much you loved that Lobster Ravioli when we went to that Italian restaurant so I made some lobster ravioli and some other food," Petyon just looked at the food in shock. "Luke thank you so much for this." Lucas decided this was a good time to talk about the past, they had talked about it in a long time, because since they had started out with a clean slate they didn't want to drag up the past and start new fights. "Peyt I know you might not want to talk about this but I thought we should probably bring up the past." "Luke I don't mind talking about the past, I just don't want it to ruin what we have right now." With that Peyton and Lucas talked about highschool, trying to skip over the most painful parts. The one part that Peyton brought up, that shocked Lucas was that one night they spent at Dan's beach house while everyone else was gone. "Lucas do you remember that night?" Lucas sat there with a smile on his face recalling that night. "Of course I remember it, how could I forget"

Lucas and Peyton had just arrived at the beach house. Nathan had lent it to them for the weekend while him and Haley were visiting Dan at a hospital a few hours away. Lucas was excited to be able to spend the entire weekend at the beach, but especially with Peyton. He knew not to expect too much and he didn't want to much. He didn't want to rush anything. Lucas and Peyton spent the day at the beach reading, listening to music, relaxing and going in the water. Lucas decided to be mean to Peyton and while she was tanning and listen to music he snuck up behind her and picked her up. Taking off her head phones he carried her to the water and dropped her in. She was shocked and starting a water fight with Lucas. All Lucas could do was smile. "Luke what are you smiling at?" "You Peyt" with that he walked over to her and gave her a long sweet kiss. "What was that for?" "Peyton, I love you" There he had said it. The thing he wanted to say since forever, finally he had found the right moment to express his feelings. All he had to do now was wait and see if she felt the same way. As a smile crept on her face "I love you too Lucas, With all my heart" With that they shared another long passionate kiss and decided to head back inside because it was starting to get cold. That night they ordered in pizza and watched movies. The first movie they wanted was "How to Loose a Guy in 10 Days," Lucas had let Peyton choose. They were snuggling on the couch in complete happiness over the events of the day. Lucas noticed that Peyton was starting to get tired," Why don't we head up to bed?" Peyton and Lucas walked up to bed where Lucas put her to bed and started to leave the room. "Lucas where are you going?" "I didn't want you to think I assumed anything would happen tonight, especially after the fact that I told you I loved you." Peyton just looked at him. "Lucas do you want something to happen tonight, honesty please." "Peyton I love you with all my heart and I would love to be with you but I don't want to force anything. "What happens if I tell you I feel the same way?" With that Peyton and Lucas spent a memorable night together neither one will ever forget.

All through the rough times Peyton always remembered that night and it gave her hope that they would someday be together.

Lucas and Peyton finish dinner and Lucas suggests they head to the bedroom. Peyton completely agrees, not exactly sure what was going on, but she had an idea. As they ended the bed room Peyton notices all the roses. "Luke are these for me?" "Of course" With that Lucas reaches under the pillow and tells Peyton to sit down on the bed. He gets down on one knee and opens the box revealing a three caret diamond ring that he knew Peyton had been looking at earlier. "Peyton, we have survived everything, highschool, the whole Dan thing, all the drama, that big fight, four years of college, and we have made it through everything. We are about to start a new life tomorrow and I was wondering if you would start that new life with me as my wife?" Peyton was just staring at him in shock. She knew that he was going to do something romantic, but she didn't know it was going to be a proposal, she thought he would want to wait.  
"Of course Luke, I would love to be your wife" With that he slipped the ring on her finger and they shared one long passionate kiss. "How did you know I wanted this ring?" "The best thing about being friends with one of your best friends was I knew who to go to for advice." Peyton realized that Haley must have told Lucas what ring she had been looking at and Peyton was so glad that Lucas would care enough to pay attention.

**Remember to review, I promise the story will include Haley and Nathan in the next chapter, I just wanted to get some things out of the way so the rest of the story would make sense**


	3. chapter 3

Lucas and Peyton were both so excited with the fact that they were engaged they could not wait to tell all their friends but decided to keep it a secret for the night just because they wanted to enjoy it. Little did Peyton know that pretty much everyone they were friends with knew Lucas was going to propose to Peyton. Both of them slept peacefully that night dreaming of the future, for Peyton it was the wedding and Lucas spent the night dreaming about kids and what life would be like after they got married. The next morning started their lives as working people. The alarm went off at 5:45 and Lucas climbed out of bed quietly trying not to wake up Peyton. He went downstairs to the gym in their apartment and worked out. When he came back at 7, he woke Peyton up before heading to the shower. "Peyt, you got to wake up, time to start a new phase of our life!" Peyton tried to go back to sleep but she could not, the truth was she was really excited to start her job. Both Peyton and Lucas got ready together and walked to the subway to say their goodbyes. Peyton was heading uptown while Lucas was heading downtown. "Peyt have a good day at work, we will get dinner tonight, I will call" "Luke, good luck, I know you are going to do great!"

With that they each went their separate ways!

Lucas arrived at his new office where he was interning. He walked in and met with his new staff. He looked at the patient schedule and realized that he had one patient arriving in a few minutes. He sat down and realized that he was about to start his life. Lucas starting to daydream when he heard the knock on the door signifying the had his first patient. He opened the door and was shocked to see who was at the door. Standing there was someone he had not seen since highschool graduation; Brooke. Brooke looked as shocked as he was. "Lucas what are you doing here, I have an appointment with Dr. Neil" Lucas then informed her that he was taking over for Dr. Neil until he was ok from recoverying after his surgery. "I guess you are my first patient Brooke, why don't you sit down and we will begin" Lucas really didn't want to have to deal with Brooke's problems, after what she had caused in highschool he had still not forgiven her from taking Peyton away from him. He figured he had to be professional and work with her. "So Brooke what brings you here?" "Well I have been thinking about my family life and how it has effected my life right now and how it will effect my future" Lucas just sat there the entire 50 minutes of the session listening to Brooke's problems wondering when she would leave. Finally the 50 minutes were over. "So Brooke this has been a good session, do you want to continue next week?" "Yes for sure, next week at the same time would be great" Lucas was hoping she would say no. As soon as Brooke left Lucas realized what time it was and he had a lunch date with Haley. Luke walked into the dinner and immediately located Haley. "Hales I am so glad to see you, today started off like shit" "Luke whats wrong?" "Hales what is the one thing that could make my life worse?" Haley had no idea what he was talking about. "Let me just say Hales I saw a ghost from out past!" Haley finally realized what he was talking about. "You saw Brooke?" "Yea, and I am afraid with her coming back into town she is going to ruin things between Peyton and I and everything is going so well right now I don't think I could deal with what might happen, like highschool" "Lucas you don't have to worry about it being like highschool we are all more mature and don't do things the same way anymore. You might want to tell Peyton however that Brooke is in town, just to spare her the shock.

**Thanks for all the reviews it keeps me writing so keep reviewing**


	4. chapter 4

Lucas arrived home exhausted for a hard first day at work and also emotionally drained for seeing Brooke again. Lucas had no idea how to break the news to Peyton that Brooke was back. Lucas walks into the apartment looking for Peyton and finds her lying down taking a nap. He decides that her day must have been really hard and lets her sleep. He is hungry so he orders some take out Indian food and watch some basketball. Peyton finally wakes up a few hours later when she smells food. She ventures out into the living room to see Lucas watching tv. "Hey babe" Lucas looks over to see Peyton walking in. "Peyt do you want some dinner I ordered Indian food?" "Sure" Peyton sits down with the takeout and watches some basketball with Lucas. Lucas decides that this might be a good time when both are relaxed to tell her about seeing Brooke today. "Peyton there is something we need to talk about." Peyton gives Lucas a weird look, "What did you do this time?" Laughing, "nothing, but the thing is I had a couple patients today, and actually my first patient was someone from our past, Brooke Davis" Peyton's face registered a look of shock. "Trust me that is how I felt." Peyton just sits there. "Luke does she want to be back in our lives?" "She never mentioned it, she doesn't even know we are together, I didn't want to bring up my personal life, unfortunately she is a regular patient so I am going to be seeing her once a week. I hope she doesn't want to be part of our life, I am afraid what is going to happen if she does just because of highschool. Haley told me not to worry that much though." Peyton sighed some relief just because she knew that Brooke didn't know anything about Lucas's private life and Peyton was hoping that it was kept that way. She didn't want Brooke to meddle in their lives again. Peyton snuggled up against Lucas and felt some comfortable in his arms. They watched the end of the basketball game and then made their way into bed.

The next morning Peyton and Haley met for coffee where they talked about the whole Brooke issue and also Haley and Nathan's relationship. Peyton confided in Haley that she was afraid that Lucas would start having feelings for Brooke again after seeing her for the first time in a few years. "Peyt don't worry about it, if you remember Lucas was the one that broke up with Brooke to be with you, not the other way around. He loves you. Brooke and him where together for a few months, the two of you have been together for 4 years and are engaged. You don't need to worry about anything at all." Peyton was glad and relieved with what Haley had said. "So Hales what is going on with you and Nathan?" "I don't know everything seems to be going along really well right now, we are getting along perfect, and actually I have a shock for you, Im pregnant, but Nate does not know yet." "Hales congrats!" That means I am going to be an aunt soon. Haley and Peyton spent the rest of the time talking about how Haley is going to tell Nathan. "The only problem I have is that I am afraid that Nathan is not going to want a kid right now, I mean we are just starting our official grown up life where we are working and not in school. He always has issues with Dan and being a father." "Hales don't worry, I mean have you and Nathan talked about having kids yet? I am sure Nathan is going to be super excited about being a father. His issue with Dan was a long time ago, he and Lucas have worked on the issues" Peyton and Haley both walked away feeling a lot better.

Lucas decided to have lunch with Nathan to have him weigh in on the whole Brooke issue. Although Peyton said that it didn't matter that much that she was there I mean I hope that Brooke will never become part of his private life, just the working aspect of it, Lucas still did not believe that Peyton was ok with the whole thing. He would rather loose his job than upset Peyton. Lucas and Nathan meet at their favorite lunch place where they would always have lunch during college. "Luke I cant believe Brooke is back" "I know I am worried about my relationship with Peyton, I mean we are at the perfect place right now, we are engaged and settled in and everything that I would die if anything happened with our relationship." "Dude, Luke Brooke wont screw it up, don't worry Brooke wont ever come between the 2 of you again, I will make sure of it." Lucas was a little relieved that Nathan had his back and would support him through everything. "So Luke have you noticed anything different with Haley?" Lucas gave him a weird look. "I had lunch with her yesterday and she seemed perfectly fine, why?" "I don't know it feels like she has been acting weird lately, maybe just towards me, like last night I just wanted to watch a movie and snuggle but instead all she wanted to do was just sleep and go to bed." "What do you think is wrong with her?" Lucas thought for a little while, "the only thing I can think of, if she is tired a lot is that maybe she is pregnant, if she was what would you do?" "I actually would be very excited, I really feel like I could be a good father and do well, so I would not be worried or scared at all. I am afraid though that she might think differently just because when we first got married we discussed not having kids for a long time because we were young and also all my issues with Dan, but I have worked those out now."


	5. chapter 5

Haley headed home thinking about her conversation with Peyton. She figured that tonight would be the night she was going to tell Nathan. She decided the best way to tell him was to surprise him. On her way home she passed by Tiffany's and decided that she knew the best way to tell him. She went in a bought a rattle. She then got it gift wrapped. When she got home Haley put the box on the kitchen table with some flowers. She then went in and took a shower. As she was in the shower Nathan came home and saw the box. "Babe, whats in the box?" Haley did not hear Nathan enter so she was kinda caught off guard. "I will be out in a minute and then you will find out." Haley got out of the shower and got dressed. She found Nathan watching some TV in the living room. "Ok you really want to know what is in the box?" Nathan gets up and joins Haley at the table. Haley opens the box, "Hales what is this?" Haley takes a deep breath and tells Nathan the truth. "Nate, this is for us." "Im confused?" "Nate we are going to have a baby!" Nathan just stood there for a second, Haley was afraid of what the reaction would be. All of a sudden a huge smile spread across his face. "Im going to be a father?" Haley was very happy that he took the news well. "Yes we are going to be parents." Nathan went over and gave Haley a big hug and kiss. They were both super happy that they we going to be parents and actually start a family. They were so tired though, that shortly after they fell asleep.

In Lucas and Peyton's apartment they were sitting down watching some TV and just relaxing. It was finally the weekend and they were relaxing. Peyton and Lucas decided that they were going to spend the weekend in Tree Hill to share the good news with everyone. Haley and Nathan and decided to join them. They took Nathan's car and drove back. Peyton and Lucas were going to stay at Peyton's house because her dad is on another fishing trip. Haley and Nathan decided to stay at the beach house. They did not want to run into Dan and they wanted to surprise Deb with the good news. Peyton and Haley decided to spend a girls night alone together at Peyton's place while Nathan and Lucas went to the river court and then stay at the beach house.

Peyton and Haley spent the night talked about baby stuff and wedding stuff. They looked through Nathan and Haley's wedding album and baby books trying to decide on things that were going to change their future. While they were doing that Nathan and Lucas were playing a basketball game. Lucas beat Nathan and they finally decided to head about to the beach house. Both fell asleep peacefully Nathan dreaming about the family he was going to start with the new addition of their baby, and Lucas fell asleep dreaming about the memories the beach house held for him and also his wedding to Peyton. At the moment Lucas decided he would love to get married at the beach house. I mean it was the first place they told each other they loved the other and also the first place they ever had sex.

**Please review, the wedding is going to be coming up in the next few chapters**


	6. chapter 6

Lucas woke up earlier than Peyton. He decided to sit in bed and relax for a little bit longer until she woke up. He started thinking about how much his life has changed in the past week. He became engaged, he is going to become an uncle, Brooke was back in their life. The last one scared him. Everything was perfect in their lives right now, everyone was getting along and had put highschool behind them. Lucas was afraid that Brooke would drag everything up again, or at least make everyone remember what happened in highschool. Peyton started to get up and noticed Lucas just staring off into space sitting in bed. "Babe what are you thinking about," Peyton said as she snuggled closer to him. "I am just thinking about how our lives have changed, and I am worried about Brooke being back." "I know that you are worried about Brooke being back, but I don't think that it is going to be a problem, she doesn't really know too much about our lives." Right as Peyton was talking they heard the doorbell. "Who is at the door?" asked Peyton. Lucas couldn't think of anyone who should be at the door, he knew that Haley and Nathan were relaxing all today and spending time together. His plan with Peyton today was to do the same thing, just relax and start planning the wedding. Peyton decided to get up and get the door. Peyton opened the door and was shocked to see who was there, "Brooke, what are you doing here. Better yet how do you know where we live?" Peyton could not believe that Brooke was going to interrupt their lives again. "Peyt who was at the door?" "Luke come out here". Lucas was kinda confused at what was going on. He walked in and say Brooke standing there! He was shocked.. "Brooke what are you doing here? How did you find out where I lived?" "I looked it up after our session, I just wanted to see you again, I didn't know that Peyton was living with you." Peyton was upset, "Brooke, I hate to disappoint you but Peyton and I are living together and actually we are engaged." Brooke looked shocked at this news and sad.


	7. chapter 7

Peyton sat in the bathroom crying. She did not know what she was going to do. Just recently she has no worries in her life. She had started a new job, got engaged, and her best friend was pregnant. Now her whole world was crashing down. Her former best friend from highschool who hates her is back in her life, not to mention Lucas's. She knows that highschool was a long time off and isnt that worried about Lucas, she is more nervous about what Brooke is going to do and what her plans are. She knows what Brooke is capable of. All she wanted was to be engaged and have a nice happy time in her life. She looks at her watch and realizes what time it is. She had promised Haley she would help her start getting babystuff ready in their apartment. Peyton was going to do all the painting and the design. Plus she remembered she had some stuff due at work on Monday that she still hadnt done. It was going to be a busy day, with a lot of things on her mind. As she walked out of the bathroom she found Lucas sitting on the bed looking at a picture. She approaches him and sees that he is looking at a picture of the two of them from that night at the beach house. She did not know that he had kept that picture let alone looked at it anymore. Lucas was still in a trance and didn't notice Peyton had come out of the bathroom until she started talking to him. "Luke, I didn't know you kept that picture!". "I have always kept this picture. I looked at it all the time when we were not together. It was a very good day and I always want to remember that day. Peyt. I know you are worried about Brooke, but I don't think she is going to be a big problem. I am going to talk to her tomorrow when she comes in for a session, I am going to tell her I cant see her anymore. Plus I love you, always will, always have, that will never change, no matter how many people I run into" Peyton got a big smile on her face, she knew that Lucas was telling the truth and she was blowing thing out of proportion. Peyton gave Lucas a big kiss. "I know you wouldn't do anything with Brooke and I shouldn't be worried, I trust you completely and love you. I am more worried about her and what she is going to try. Remember I use to be best friends with her." Peyton is now relaxed and less worried about everything. Peyton realizes that she is already late. "Luke I have to go help Haley with some baby stuff but I will be home later." Peyton left and Lucas got a perfect idea. He was going to give Peyton a relaxing night. He would draw a bath for her and make dinner, make sure she was not stressed about anything.

Peyton spent the entire day at Nathan and Haley's figure out the color scheme and also figure out what mural Peyton was going to paint. They decided to have a white and green theme, having the mural being the forest because Nathan and Haley didn't know the sex of the baby and they didn't want to find out in advance. Peyton decided to take the subway home instead of walking the 15 blocks because she was so tired. Peyton bought her ticket and waiting for the train. As she was waiting she noticed someone familiar in the corner of her eye. She looked over her shoulder and realized it was Brooke. Peyton thought, is Brooke following me? Peyton started to talk towards her. She had something to say that she didn't have the courage to earlier. "Brooke, are you following me?" "Peyton, former best friend, just so you know the world doesn't revolve around you and your 'perfect' little life. I am not following you" "Good, because just so you know, you cant ruin what me and Luke have. We have something you never had, love, he will love me forever and always and that is something you can not ruin or ever change. So just don't try" With that Peyton walked away.

Peyton was so tired after her long day and her run in with Brooke all she wanted to do was change into PJ's and climb into bed. When she walked into the apartment she noticed a trail of flowers. She decided to follow it. The trial led to the bathroom where there was a note attached to the door.

Peyt. I know you have had a stressful day with Nathan and Haley and also everything Brooke said this morning. Just relaxing, take a bath, there s a bottle of wine and your favorite dessert, chocolate covered strawberries waiting for you. Your book is in there already. Just relax and take your time, dinner will be done by the time you are done.

_Love always and forever,_

_L_

Peyton is shocked that Lucas would do something for her like this. She knew he was romantic but she also knew that today was busy for him. While her and Haley were planning the baby's room, Nathan and Lucas were out doing something, that neither of the girls knew about. Also she knew that he had a lot of patients the following day, starting early in the morning and he needed to prepare. She walked into the bathroom and noticed the lights were dim and candles were lit everywhere. There were some flower in the bath, her favorite sent, and noticed that Lucas had already filled the tub and the bubbles were ready for her. She decided to get in the bath and poured herself a glass of wine. She took a bite of a strawberry and decided that she was in heaven and had the best fiancee' ever. Instead of reading her book or thinking about work her mind wandered. She flashbacked to a certain day of her life.

Flashback 

It was graduation from college. She had finally survived everything. She wished her mom was there to celebrate it with her. Her father was there which was nice, she was afraid he would be working somewhere out of the country. Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley had spent the previous night together, they all four had survived college and decided to celebrate on their own the night before their celebrated with this parents. There was something all of them needed to do. Each had made a pact. After they graduated highschool each had picked a name, the person they picked they would write a letter to on the day they graduated highschool. It was funny how the name picking ended up. Jake and Brooke, the two that didn't go to school with the rest of the gang, got each other. Haley and Nathan had ended up picking each other's names while Lucas and Peyton had picked each others as well. At the time Peyton thought that was a bad thing, they were not on the best speaking terms of what had happened during the recent months of highschool. Peyton decided to give Lucas his letter first, she was worried because she had not know what to write….

_My dearest Lucas:  
Four years have passed since we peaked each others names, at first I was scared and then realized it was a blessing in disguse. It helped us fall in love, going to the same school, experiencing the same things. You have been there through every step of mine during these past four years and also during the past 8 including highschool. You have helped me through everything, gave me hugs when I was sad, held my hand when I was scared, took care of me when I was sick, and was there for me when I was just down or stressed out. I could never have survived these past four years without you, and I don't think I can survive these next four without you either._

_Love,_

_Peyt_

_Lucas gave his letter to Peyton_

_Peyt:_

_Can you believe it, we are finally done with college, four long years, you and our friends are the only things that have made it durable. Without you I would be lost. You were there when I was worried about tests and finals, when I made mistakes you always picked me up off the ground. When I was sad you were there to comfort me. You put up with all my craziness and were always up for anything whatever time of night it was. Thanks for loving me to the fullest and allowing me to be a part of your life_

_Love, always and forever,_

_Luke_

_It had been an amazing life, Lucas and Peyton were so happy with each other's letters, Lucas had not known at the time that Peyton had saved the letter and took it out to read any time she was sad or had thoughts about their relationship. That night Peyton went back to Lucas's house for their last night as college students. Karen wasn't due in till the next morning. They got ready for bed and Lucas was acting strange, Peyton did not know why. "Luke what are you doing?" Lucas was looking for something but couldn't find it. "I am just looking for something hold on. I know it is in here somewhere." With that Lucas produced a small blue box. The box read Tiffany & Co. Peyton had not expected this at all. She had a look of shock on her face and Lucas was happy to see that she was shocked. Peyton opened the box and found that inside was a necklace with three diamonds on it. Each one bigger than the previous. "Peyt. Each diamond is a purpose. The first is for the past, our highschool years, the present our college years, and the future our future years. I don't know what the future is going to hold for us but I am sure it will be something great." Lucas turned over the necklace and Peyton noticed that each link holding the diamonds was engraved with what it stood for. "Thanks babe it is beautiful, I will wear it always"_

Peyton was still wearing that necklace to this day. She realized that she should get the last stone engraved with wedding or proposal. That was the next step for them. Peyton can not believe how lucky she was to have found Lucas. He was perfect for her and put up with her every time she shut him out or got depressed. Peyton was just about to go back into a daydream when she heard her cell phone ring. She dried off her hand and dug through her pockets to find her cellphone. She looked at the caller ID and did not recognize it, so she decided to answer the phone. "Hello" there was no answer for a second "Hello" on the other end she heard Brooke talking to someone. She knew this would not be good, she didn't want to hear from Brooke and she did not know how Brooke had gotten her number. She decided to hang up, she didn't have time to deal with this,she was too relaxed already. Peyton slipped back into a daydream and her cellphone rang again this time she decided not to answer it. She had a feeling it was Brooke.


	8. chapter 8

Peyton finally emerged from the bathroom an hour later. She was relaxed and had almost forgotten about what had happened earlier that day. Well she had pushed it to the back of her mind. She remembered all the good times she had with Lucas and all the memories they are going to have in the future.

Peyton is hungry so she walks into the kitchen where she finds the table set with candles and their nice plates. The candles are lit and she notices a rose on her plate. She picks it up and smells it. She then notices a note attached to the stem of the rose. The note says

Peyt, I went out for a second, I will be back shortly, relax, watch some tv, there is wine chilling in the fridge

_Love,_

_L_

Peyton does just that she opens a bottle of wine and decides to start a new comic strip. As she is pouring all her emotion into the comic strip. She figures that this will be perfect for next week's paper. Her strip has to do with long term relationships. In the first one this guy and girl are dating for a long time, when all of a sudden his ex-girlfriend comes into the picture. Then after a triangle the two girls decide that this guy has to make up his mind. Its one of them, he cant have both. The guy thinks about it for awhile and finally makes up his mind, he doesn't want either of them, he wants his independence. Peyton does not hear Lucas walk in until he is right behind her. "Babe you know that will never happen, I want you, now and forever" Peyton has a big smile on her face and turns around.

"Finally you are back, I am starving!' Peyton explaimed while her stomach grumbled to make the fact known.

Lucas walks over to the kitchen and Peyton follows, "Peyt dinner will be ready in one second, I just need to put this box in the fridge"

Peyton and Lucas enjoy a nice dinner. They discuss the upcoming week. Since Peyton finished one of her strips she is not going to be working as hard, but she still has an article to write. One thing that Lucas doesn't know, because Peyton wanted to surprise him, is that not only is she drawing the comics, she is also writing a column. Lucas had a few patients to deal with, but luckily Brooke was not one of them.

Dinner was over so Peyton started clearing the table. "Wait not yet" Lucas said. Peyton is confused what else is there?

Lucas starts going to the fridge and opens the mysterious box. Inside the box where some chocolate covered strawberries, three were in dark chocolate while the other three were in white chocolate. Peyton is shocked, chocolate covered strawberries are her favorite dessert, but it is rare that she ever eats them, she believes the only one who can make them perfect are Karen.  
"You went all the way to your mom's café for this dessert?"

"Only the best for you Peyton"

Peyton is shocked at this. She never thought anyone would go that far for her.

Lucas sits down at the table and hands Peyton a strawberry. "So I was thinking". Begins Lucas… "For dessert at our wedding I figured besides cake we should serve these, I mean these are your favorites and everything."


	9. chapter 9

Sorry it has been so long between updates, I had college finals and then the task of packing stuff up and driving the long 7 hours home…. They will be updated more frequently from now on

The next morning everything was hectic, Peyton was already late for work and Lucas was still sleeping. While Peyton tried to get ready and get all her strips together, she also tried to make coffee and wake up Lucas. She finally got the coffee made and everything together but could not get Lucas up. She tried her last resort. Tickling. Lucas woke up with a jolt and bounded off to the bathroom.

"That is what you get for sleeping in" said Peyton

Lucas just smiled and made his way to the shower. After a quick shower and some of the coffee Peyton made he was also off on his way to work. He wondered what was in store for him, I mean a few days ago it was Brooke, nothing can get worse right? He thought to himself.

As he entered his office he looked at the patient docket and realized he had another appointment with Brooke today. He had no idea how that was considering he told Brooke he couldn't see her anymore.

When it was time for her appointment she came 10 minutes late, a typical Brooke thing, keep everyone waiting for her.

"Well look who it is Lucas, or as I like to refer to you, loverboy"

Lucas was not ammused. "Brooke what are you doing here, I thought we talked about this I am not your therapist anymore, I don't want to see you again"

"Well Luke, that's the problem I cant stop thinking about you. I want to be with you, and I know in some sense you want to be with me as well."

Lucas started to laugh. "Brooke is this your way of getting attention? Peyton and I made it clear to you that we are together and very happy and that wont change, nothing you could do will change that. Sorry"

Brooke decided that was not true and she was going to have to work harder. "Well I promise not to do anything to jeopardize you and your lovely Peyton, but will you still be my therapist I do need some therapy."

Lucas decided it was time to finally step up to the plate. "Brooke I told you I wont be seeing you ever again, so no I cant be your therapist. I will recommend someone to you that I know is very good, probably a specialist in the field you need help in"

With that Lucas escorted Brooke out the door and sat down trying to recuperate from what just happened when his phone rang. He answered it. "Lucas Scott"

After a few seconds "Hey Luke, its Jake"

Lucas was happy to hear from Jake, they usually talked once a month either on the phone or through email, but it had been longer than that this time and he had become worried something happened.

"Hey man, whats up? Havent heard from you in awhile"

"I know its been hard with Jenny in school she is running around driving me crazy, and with work and everything"

Jake had gone to school with all of them and gotten a degree in PR. He finally had gotten a job at a major PR firm in San Francisco.

"Well the reason why I was calling is that I am heading your way today, well actually I am here right now, in the airport and I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner or something. I have Jenny with me and I know she cant wait to see her Uncle Luke"

"Jake I would love to. How about you meet me at my office, and then we will head back to my apartment and have dinner, I am sure Peyton would love to see you again"

Before hanging up Lucas gave Jake directions to his office.

He decided since he had a few more minutes inbetween patients he would call Peyton and let he know the good news.

"Peyton Sawyer's office"

"Hey Peyt, guess who I got a call from today?"

"Your mysteriously friend?"

"Close but nope, Jake finally gave me a call, and better yet he is in New York for a few nights so I told him to come over tonight for dinner."

"Great Luke, well I got to go my editor is due in any minute"

"Ok love you Peyton, bye"

With that he hung up the phone, all day even during his patients he was super excited for work to end, he couldn't wait to see Jake and Jenny. Although they talked face to face, it had been awhile since they had seen each other. Lucas could not wait to see how big Jenny had gotten. She was 5 now.

Finally he heard a knock on the door, Lucas looked up from what he was writing, usually no one knocked they just came in.

"Come in"

In walked Jake and Jenny. As soon as Jenny saw him, she ran up to give her Uncle Lucas a big hug. He could not believe how big she was.

"Damn Jake, she is growing up so fast"

"Tell me about it, trust me soon you will be complaining, if I heard right you and Peyton should be starting a family soon"

"Hopefully, we will see how everything goes, right now we are just too busy with everything and starting our jobs to even focus on having a family."

Jake followed Lucas and Jenny out. They were heading towards home and Jenny wanted to spend as much time with Lucas as she could, she kept talking to him in her fast pace that she always does trying to get as much in as possible.

"Jenny, slow down, you have Lucas for the entire night, and guess what, you will be seeing aunt Peyton as well."

This made Jenny even more excited. Finally they reached the apartment building, just in time to see Nathan and Haley walking down the street coming to the same building. Jenny took off running to say hi to them.

"What are you guys doing here,"Lucas asked confused?

"Well once you got off the phone Peyton called me and figured we could have a little reunion, I mean we all havent been together in so long"

Haley was excited for tonight, she could tell Jake the good news in person instead of over email. No one really knew how much Haley and Jake communicated. They had become good friends because Haley use to watch Jenny all the time. Haley loved kids. They all walk up to the apartment, Lucas opens the door and notices a good smell coming from the kitchen.

"Oh no Peyton is cooking, it is going to be a good dinner" laughed Nathan.

They spent the rest of the night eating, drinking (well not Jenny) and catching up on old times. They couldn't believe how much their lives had changed since the last time they saw each other!


End file.
